


Love Doesn't Discriminate

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Soulmate AU, Trans Character, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it takes and it takes and it takes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Doesn't Discriminate

For as long as John Laurens can remember, he's had _Alexander Hamilton_ written in the space between his second and third ribs. 

Henry thought for a while that if he just tried hard enough, yelled loud enough, covered John's skin in enough mottled bruises, _Alexander_ would go away, replaced by _Sarah_ or _Isabella_ or something equally female. John knew better; you can't choose your soulmate, and you can't change them either. 

Still, being face-to-face with him is a little overwhelming, considering. 

John just stops for a moment after the man introduces himself, and the first thing that comes out of his mouth is, "For some reason I was expecting a redhead."

Alexander's eyes — dark brown, so deep you could drown in them, nothing like the cornflower blue that John had imagined — light up. "You're John Laurens, then?" John nods and Alexander smiles, mouth fallen open like he can't believe what's in front of him. 

"You're even more beautiful than I pictured you," John and Alexander say at the same time. 

John's already in love. 

xxx

Angelica has her sister's name. 

It's curled around her waist, _Eliza Schuyler_ in curved, loopy handwriting. It's supposed to be lucky, a sign of an unbreakable bond between them, and her parents encourage it, always. 

Angelica is there for Eliza, no matter what. When it turns out that Alexander Hamilton has two names — _Eliza Schuyler_ on his ankle and _John Laurens_ on his hipbone — Angelica researches polyamory and reassures her sister that _no, it's okay, he does love you, he looks at you like you hang the stars, it's okay Eliza._ When Eliza has trouble with grades, with John and Alexander, with that asshole who called her names Angelica won't repeat, it's Angelica who helps her with her math, helps her brainstorm possible solutions, teaches her how to throw a punch. 

Angelica will choose Eliza's happiness over her own, if it comes to that. Every single time. 

xxx

Molly dreams of one day finding her — the girl with Molly Burr seared into her skin. She and her older sister Sally talk for hours on end, speculating about their soulmates (Theodosia Prevost, for Molly, and Tapping Reeve, for Sally) — they could just google the names, but that would take the magic out of it. 

Then, at fifteen, Molly becomes Aaron, and he is _terrified_ of meeting Theodosia. 

Because what if her soulmark still says Molly? What if Aaron has to see it, every day for the rest of his life? Worse — what if Theodosia won't call him anything else?

And then, at twenty-three, Aaron meets her and his fears dissipate, because Theodosia Prevost ("Call me Theo, everyone does") has _Aaron Burr_ written on her collarbone. 

God bless her, Theodosia doesn't question why Aaron starts sobbing in her arms. 

xxx

Thomas is _so excited_ to meet him. 

James Madison. A messy scrawl at the top of Thomas's thigh. Thomas has known the name since before he could walk; _Madison_ was his first word and _James_ his second. 

When Thomas is a junior in high school, his chemistry partner is a tiny boy in a sweater that's far too big for him. 

"Hi, I'm Thomas Jefferson," he says, and the other boy smiles politely. 

"I'm James Madison," the boy says. "But call me Maddy."

He didn't recognize Thomas's name at all. Thomas says nothing. 

(During their first lab, Maddy rolls up his sleeves to show the name _Dolly Payne_ emblazoned on his left forearm. Thomas swallows hard but keeps his silence.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Sally Burr actually did marry a guy named Trapping Reeve.


End file.
